OC Drabbles
by KHMFBHomestuckGlee Girl
Summary: Send me OC's by PM Riku is taken with me! Rated T for safetyness


**Here it is! SEND ME OC'S BY PM PLEASE! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Third-Person POV**

It was a beautiful sunny day when Emma was sitting on the long tree branch, waiting for Riku, her boyfriend of a year. Riku and Emma started dating when Riku was fourteen and Emma was twelve. Emma was getting tired of waiting for him because she knew he was training with her brother, Sora, so she decided to close her blueish grey eyes and take a nap. She knew that they were going to be long, so she started to dream about her future with Riku and her brother with his girlfriend, Kairi.

It started at Sora and Kairi's wedding as Sora was wearing a black tux with dress pants and dress shoes. Kairi was wearing a white dress that reaches the floor and is a beautiful sleeveless, too. Riku walked her down the isle because he was the only other guy kairi was eer close with and at Emma's wedding, walked with Sora because she's his sister of course he is the only person Emma would want to walk down the isle with. Yet, it is also traditional to walk down the isle with closest male who is related to the bride and Sora is the only member of the family that is a male left. Next was Emma and Riku's wedding. Emma was wearing a princess dress exactly like Aroura's but still white with no makeup on whatsoever and Riku was wearing a somple black tux witha golden colour bow tie with casual shoes. Only Riku would do that. Really, Emma knows Sora wouldn't even do it.

Anyways, the bridemaids were Kairi (who is the maid of honor), Namine, Aqua and Xion, which means that Sora (is the best man), Roxas, Terra and Axel are the groomsmen.

Riku grew his hair out again and I kept mine short, so everyone though I was a boy and Riku was a girl. Sometimes I think I'm a boy because of my tomboyish personality and how unlike most girls, I don't wear makeup, I don't care if I get dirtyand I don't try to look perfect because I believe everybody is perfect makeup or no makeup.

**Emma's POV**

Then I just snapped out of my dream when Riku kissed my cheek.

"Riku?! What the heck dude! I was sleeping! You know how I like my sleep!" I yelled at him as he just laughed.

"Well, I'm here now. Sorry, I'm late, Emma. Sora and I took longer then expected for our date."

"Oh, well. That's okay. I think we should go now." as I kissed his lips.

"Okay. Close your beautiful eyes because where I'm taking you to our dinner date." Riku said as he blindfolded me. Normally, I'm afraid of darkness, but because Riku was holding my hand, I was fine with it.

"Fine. I wonder what you did, you cheeky little mothertrucker." I replied, sensing Sora was involved, majorly.

**After 5 minutes of walking: Riku's POV**

I was bringing Emma to a part of the island that we went to all the time before we met Kairi. A part of the beach we all loved to go.

Sora and I set up a table which has a blue (Emma's favourite colour) tablecloth on top with pictures of the two of us that our parents took when we were little kids, and two stools like the ones in art class that had our names painted on them in Gold. Gold is my favourite colour.

"Where are we going Riku? We've been going for like five minutes now..." Emma trailed off as she was tired.

"We're almost there, Em. Just wait... Here we are! Take your blindfold off now." I instructed as Emma did as I told.

"Holy Organization. T-t-this is amazing, Riku!" Emma said as her blueish grey eyes looked into mine with excitment.

**Emma's POV**

I didn't know what to say. Riku had me at the dinner date which was a surprise to me because we had never had an sctual dinner date OR a date at the beach, so this was new to both of us. But, if you consider hanging out at the beach, the two of us, then yes.

"You like it?" he asked me.

"YES! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH, RIKU! I love you!" I replied, excitedly.

That's when we shared a kiss. A big one that Riku pulled off, not me. I had too many feels going on inside at that time.

The kiss turned into a makeout session, which no one was on the beach.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, Riku. This is amazing. Thank you so much for a beautiful night and date. Really. I think we should go meet up with Sora and Kairi because I was told by Sora that they both agreed on a date tonight, too." I said as my really short (shorter than Xion's) dark brown hair started to move with the wind.

"You're really welcome, Emma. You are my girlfriend and I love you, too!" Riku replied as his greenish blue ones looked into my blueish grey ones as he smiled at me.

-o-o-o-o-

Here's the form!

Name:

Age:

Crush:

Looks:

Personality:

Family:

Other info:

**PLEASE PM THEM TO ME! I WILL NOT ACCEPT ONES THAT ARE IN THE REVEIW BOX!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
